


restoration

by folkvangr (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Reunions, also for folkvangr im gonna write in all lowercase haha wild, im just sad about zachfonse 24/7, remember when alfonse said he'd Kill God in the easter tempest trials, well this is after he did just that, yall..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/folkvangr
Summary: though it hurt to see him this way, zacharias was glad that, for once, the emblan blood did not scream at him to kill his only friend.





	restoration

**Author's Note:**

> intsys let them hold hands

his eyes were just as zacharias remembered them. 

a thoughtful, stormy blue gray, brimming with ruminations that seemed too boundless and wise for someone of his age. the stars and the moon seemed to glisten in their depths, and zacharias could see his reflection if he dared to peer close enough, to look down and see both of them smiling at once. when he was sad, they seemed to dull, as if clouds came to chase away that lively light. when he was happy, they seemed to illuminate the world, to drive the shadows back from whence they came, to draw light out from within all those who he met.

today, they were filled with bloody tears.

zacharias didn’t want to see him like this. he barely recognized him this way, his cape torn, his armor battered, scrapes and cuts littering his exposed skin. folkvangr was discarded in the grass, as was his shield, and zacharias’s mask.

though it hurt to see him this way, zacharias was glad that, for once, the emblan blood did not scream at him to kill his only friend.

“zach...zacharias…”

the askran prince took a shaky step forward, holding his hands in front of him as if he were approaching an untamed animal. zacharias nodded slowly.

“thank you, alfonse,” he breathed, and his voice was hoarse from the howls that had been torn out of him only mere moments ago. “you saved me.”

alfonse’s bloody lip trembled. he clutched his arms to his chest and let out a feeble sob, lowering his head to let his tears fall to the grass. zacharias watched him, knowing not what to do. why wasn’t he moving? why wasn’t he embracing him, whisking his fears away?

before he could do anything, alfonse stumbled forward, wrapping his arms tightly around zacharias’s chest and pressing his face against zacharias’s neck. zacharias gasped; not at the gesture, but at his warmth. it had been so long since he had felt alfonse’s skin against his, whether it had been the brush of a finger against his wrist, or a thumb flitting across his cheek.

alfonse was crying, the facade of courage he’d hid so long behind tossed away. he had been so brave; he had saved countless worlds, all on his own, all to find zacharias, all to crumble in his arms. 

“i missed you, zacharias!” he wailed, and zacharias found himself holding alfonse close, letting the tip of his nose brush the trail of tears that lead down the side of his oldest friend's face. 

“and i you.”

“i missed you so much…”

“...you mustn’t anymore, alfonse...i’m here.”

alfonse nodded weakly into zacharias’s shoulder, raising his head and sniffling. he smiled bravely when zacharias lifted up a hand to brush away his tears, those that started to cleanse his bloodstained face. 

“i’m so happy you’re home,” the prince of askr whispered, and he stretched up to let his forehead rest against zacharias’s. zacharias felt a soft smile tug at his lips; it was a familiar feeling, but familiar in the way an old childhood coat would be, one that had shielded him from the cruel cold when he was young, yet was barely a memory. he let his gaze rest in the depths of alfonse’s eyes, and the calming blue gray took him in, washing over him like waves at low tide. they absorbed what pain that clung to him and replaced it with something alien, yet right.

“i am, too.”


End file.
